


that sword

by rhonafu



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhonafu/pseuds/rhonafu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>达米安了解他的每一把剑</p>
<p>Damian knows his sword very much and he never think about he will be fucked by his sword one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that sword

**Author's Note:**

> 最近压力太大，大到我开了人生中第一次车，结果竟然还没完全缓解压力，又开起了第二趟车，害怕。  
> 纯舒压用得PWP，根本没有考虑过剧情和文笔的事情，一起来污小男孩吧（希望再减减压，真的，我快爆炸了
> 
> 两人已确定关系前提，年龄自己脑补吧ww另外不知道为什么我觉得第二次开车似乎技术确实比第一次好了点？？？（不知道是不是错觉）

当迪克拿着他的刀走近时，达米安突然莫名的感受到了恐慌。仿佛是为了映衬他的想法，迪克露出了一个带有些许凌虐意味的笑容，这更是让达米安脑内警铃大作。  
然而他做不了什么。  
他的身上一丝不挂，手被牢牢的拷在身后的墙上，两腿则被高高吊起，大开着。他最隐私的部位一览无余，阴茎性奋的高昂着吐出了些许液体，而后穴因为塞着振动器而变得汁水淋淋——几个小时前，因为夹得太紧而被惩罚性的放入的物什。  
迪克走到他身边，以一个优雅的姿势蹲了下来。他似是好奇的盯着红肿的穴口看，然后恶意的用指甲尖戳了戳穴肉，看到穴口猛地一颤，把玩具吞的更深了一些，几乎看不见了。  
“啧，真是张贪得无厌的小嘴，真是好奇你到底能吞下多少东西。”长指紧贴着振动器探了进去，肉壁紧紧的包裹着它，黏腻又热情。身体被撑的更开，达米安发出了一声呜咽，锁链也跟着震颤了起来，发出哗哗的撞击声。迪克不为所动，反而用两条有力的腿压制住了他，紧接着用力一勾，振动器被带了出来，被他随意的扔在了一边。  
达米安似是轻松又似是不满的呻吟了一声，高昂起头，喘着。  
迪克欣赏了一下穴口缓缓闭合的美景，感觉自己更硬了，他深吸一口气，把剑柄缓缓的往达米安体内推送。  
有什么新的东西正在慢慢的撑开他，等等！有什么不对！这种冰凉的感觉，这种粗糙的质感……达米安猛地低头，然后倒吸了一口气，差点呛到——  
那把剑，他很喜欢的一把剑，他用手握着的那把剑正在他的体内，开拓着他…他正在被自己的剑操！  
“恩啊…恩…恩……”剑柄的顶端撞上了他的敏感点，那冰冷的刺激差点让他跳了起来。  
剑柄不疾不徐的在他体内抽插，粗细和振动器差不多，却粗糙的多，上边布满了纹路以便于抓握。他记得这是他14岁生日那年父亲送他的生日礼物，冶炼手法罕见而复杂，然而最令它扬名的却是剑柄的端头嵌了一块他最喜欢的、晶莹剔透的……  
“感受到了？告诉我，顶着你的是什么？”年长者一边加快了抽插的速度，一边发问道。达米安紧紧的咬住了下唇，一言不发。  
“哦？不说吗？看在你坚持了这么久的份上，给你个奖励——你，有一个选择。”他凑到他耳边，暧昧的吹了口气，“回答这个问题…或者…你来告诉我，这个剑柄的直径是多少？剑柄又是多长？”  
年长者的话语就像他呼出的气一样轻盈，却令达米安仿佛受到猛击一样颤抖了起来。这柄剑，这柄剑…它…  
“哈啊……”又一下前列腺上的重击。  
“你知道的！你对每一把剑都熟悉的像你自己的一部分，你知道的！告诉我…”他嘶嘶的诱惑着他。  
达米安大声呻吟了起来，先后被振动器和剑柄折磨了这么久，他就快到了。他了解自己的每一把剑，他知道，他都知道…那把他无比熟悉的剑…正在操着他的那柄剑…  
“啊啊啊……！”他弓起了背，脚趾因为强烈的刺激而蜷缩了起来，他就要……  
迪克握住了他。  
“不不不不不！！！”他浑身痉挛了起来，即将释放的边缘却被狠狠地阻拦，他只觉得眼冒金星，口水控制不住的流了出来，顺着下巴滴落在胸膛上。  
“啊哈……嗯嗯啊……”  
他努力的摆动着臀部，想要用剑柄操自己，但是迪克停下了戳刺的动作，甚至开始向外退……  
不不不不不不！  
“告诉我，剑柄上的是什么？是什么在操你？”恶魔的低语再次响起，他再也忍不住的哭喊起来“是……是玉石！是玉石！求你！”  
一秒剑柄猛地的被抽出，取而代之的是巨大的火热，直插到底。坚硬与柔软相撞，两人不由得发出了一声满足的叹息。  
忍了太久，迪克也毫不怜惜的大力冲刺起来，每一次都精准的顶在达米安的敏感点上。可怜的穴肉被带的轻微外翻，复又被重重的塞回体内，反反复复，磨得愈发的鲜丽诱人，然而没有人顾得上这番景致。  
又快速的冲刺了几十次之后，迪克松开了禁锢着达米安的手，后者立刻尖叫的射了出来，与此同时，迪克也深深的埋在他体内释放了出来。  
极度的高潮加上体内的灼热，让达米安颤抖不已，生理泪水留了满脸，他在极致的快感中快速的呼吸着，像个柔软的贝。  
迪克解开了手铐，轻轻的拥住他，亲吻他的脸颊，还不忘揉一揉他发红的手腕。胸膛贴着胸膛，心跳贴着心跳，等待他逐渐平复下来。  
过了好一会儿，达米安才平复了呼吸，“Tt, 真有你的，格雷森，居然用我的剑。”他一边磨着牙一边阴森森的说，然而满脸的潮红削弱了气势，反而更像是在撒娇。  
“嘿，别这样，小D，你明明也很享受嘛，而且我特地用的你很少用的那把剑！”  
“Tt”  
“所以，剑柄的直径到底是多少啊？小D”  
“Tt，你的目测水平已经低劣到这都看不出来了吗？”  
“你说和我看可是两码事，你要是不愿意说，看来我只能把你操到说出来为止了！” 某人露出了天使般的微笑，然而在达米安的眼中，那就是恶魔般的存在，他不由得兴奋的打了个哆嗦。


End file.
